


Boredom

by Misanagi



Series: College not-an-arc Series [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latin class isn't fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



Latin class was boring.

Trowa looked at his watch for the tenth time and noticed that it had only been four minutes since he'd last looked at it.

Tempus Fugit

Yeah, right.

He was sitting practically in the middle of the room, which meant that he was too far away to distract himself looking out the window. That's what he got for being late. Still it was a tough choice. Ninety minutes with window or Seventy five minutes without it…

Trowa saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked up at the high small windows that were on the other side of the classroom; the ones that overlooked the hallway. Trowa didn't really know the purpose of those windows since the light came from the ones overlooking the mountains, and the hallway ones were too high up for anyone to see out or into the classroom.

After looking at the small windows for a moment without anything happening, Trowa went back to doodling on the margins of his notebook.

Again, something caught his eye but this time Trowa turned to the windows fast enough to see the top of Quatre's head. Trowa waited patiently until Quatre's eyes finally locked on him. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

Quatre smiled, waved and then started to point at the door before he suddenly disappeared.

How the hell had Quatre reached that window? Trowa himself could barely touch the ledge with his fingertips if he stretched his arms and stood on the tips of his toes.

Trowa looked at his watch again. There were thirty minutes left in class. Could he leave? He bit the cap of his pen. He wasn't going to fall behind. This class moved at snail's pace. The teacher was a nice lady but she was a sleeping pill. Besides, he was going crazy in here. He should just leave for the sake of his sanity. It had nothing to do with the fact that Quatre was waiting out there. Trowa was simply thinking of his mental health.

Placing his stuff on his back pack, Trowa stood up silently and walked out, not bothering to give any explanation to the teacher. The second he closed the door he saw Duo kneeling on the floor on his hands and knees, grunting, while Quatre stood on tiptoe over him. "I can't see him," Quatre said.

"That's because I'm here."

Quatre lost his balance and stumbled off Duo. "Don't do that again," he said, and punched Trowa on the arm.

Duo stood up and brushed his knees. "Finally, man! Q here isn't as skinny as he looks."

They started walking down the hall when Trowa asked, "Any special reason why you got me out of class?"

Quatre gave him a weird look. "Well, the text message you sent me begging me to end your misery made me think that you needed help ASAP."

Trowa frowned. That was this class? He could swear he had sent that message the last one. He must be loosing it. Cutting class was definitely a good thing. "Beer?" he asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah," Duo said.

"I'll buy the first round," Quatre offered.

"Propino tibi salutem" Trowa muttered and ignored the looks he got.

Yeah, a beer was definitely in order. He was getting too geeky for his own good. He just thanked the heavens Heero wasn't there. He would never hear the end of it.


End file.
